Steal Some Sunshine
by berrylover1175
Summary: What if the acts with Sam weren't enough what if she's finally ready to break free and accept the consequences, for being in love with someone who she shouldn't? Quinn's journey to win Rachel over and accept herself. Faberry, Brittana
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: First Faberry thought I'd give it a whirl and hopefully it helps unblock my brain with my other Fic.**

**Enjoy and I don't own Glee**

**Warning: Contains Bartie if this makes you vomit I'm sorry, it makes me sick too but someone had to write it.  
**

Chapter 1

Gift of a friend

I know I should probably say something to her seeing her so down is bringing me down too. She's not even attempting to pretend to pay attention and I seem to be the only one who notices, as I look around the room at all the other familiar faces in the room. Even Finn has a blank dimwitted smile on his face listening to our teacher ramble on about World War II. I know he's her ex and the wounds must still be kind of fresh but damn have a heart.

I sigh as the bell rings and she stands up dejectedly looking down at her shoes as she shuffles out of the room, I try to follow her but Sam yanks me back by my hand and slings his arm around me "Hey Babe so I was thinking maybe we could go out tonight maybe a movie and back to my place my parents are driving down to Cincinnati for the weekend maybe you could stay over" he has a cocky grin I watch as other girls stare at me with envy.

I pinch the bridge of my nose "Sam remember way back I know it might be hard but we agreed this isn't how were going to keep up appearances" I hiss he just rolls his eyes leaning up against the lockers next to mine glancing around making sure no one is in earshot "Jeez Quinn well if it gets around we're sleeping together no one will suspect anything"

"No, but they'll think I'm a huge whore who's willing to drop there spanks for anyone so I'd rather be seen as a prude than a hoe" he smirks further frustrating me "Whatever Sam I don't feel like doing this right now" I say slamming my locker shut "Aw but don't I get a kiss" he says laughing as I stomp off frustrated toward Spanish two.

Sam and me have been going through with this charade since sectionals when he gave me this stupid fake ring 'claiming' me. Even though both of us can't stand the idea of kissing or being a couple together. I guess I should explain to clear my thoughts.

Making out with Sam makes me want to throw up and the same goes for him and we basically told each other one night ending up in a very heated argument on whose fault it was when Sam blurts our "I'm Gay!" and two seconds later I was dying laughing "Yeah? Me too" and so this is why I'm here a month later playing house with Sam so he doesn't get bullied out of the school like Kurt.

I sit down in the back of the room as Mr. Shcuester starts the lesson dazing off into space until a paper ball hits me square in the forehead I glance up and see Santana whip around facing forward again. I open up the crumpled paper

'_That shit in the hall almost gave me a cavity maybe you could make it on Broadway to__o' _it says in Santana's barely legible handwriting I roll my eyes and toss the note into my purse chewing on the end of my pen.

I realized I was totally gay for Rachel a little bit before ninth grade that led to a chain of events that I'm not entirely proud of. For example I never wanted to throw the first slushy actually it was kind of like I wasn't thinking about it at all it was like one second I was holding the useless drink the next it was all over Rachel. Next naturally came the names which was spurred on by equally repressed Santana who felt it was our duty to torture the girl who was torturing me internally making me question my faith, which at the time was a big no, especially when she came to the celibacy club meetings that was like my Berry free zone and she invading it spurring me on more.

Puck happened then naturally Beth and even when Rachel offered her friendship repeatedly I turned her down again and again because in my mind she stole my boyfriend that's how I justified the insane jealousy that washed over me every time I saw the Finchel couple anywhere

After giving up Beth fighting to get my body back and fighting through some things with Santana (the physical aspect of our throw down in the hall over petty Cheerio stuff to the coming out to each other over coffee part) I realized I at least wasn't going to lie to myself anymore telling everyone else was the problem that I couldn't over come.

The Latina was standing by my desk arms crossed over her chest "Are you going to sit there and day dream about your lover or are we going to lunch?" I stay sitting testing her patients before standing and following her as she stomps out muttering under her breath. I watch as she flinches Artie and B rolling past us like she didn't see us, which was probably true she wasn't the most observant person in the world but seeing San shoulder all that hurt was hard.

Shaking up to re mix the ingredients in the Master Cleanse shit Sue makes us drink me and her sit at the cheerio table both gazing over at the 'Gleek' table at the girls both of us longed, both of us messing up so much they really didn't want to return the feeling.

"So" I say trying to get Santana to say anything "Do you know what day it is?" I ask her she glances over at me and shakes her head "Am I supposed to or something" I just shake my head and start tapping my foot on the ground, "Guess not but I was wandering if you could help me with something"

/

"Okay guys we did alright at sectionals but now we really need to get ours heads in it seeing as we have more competition this year we need t step our game up but" Mr. Schuester says smiling "I thought today we could show case some stuff and chill out guys" he laughs seeing how excited everyone gets a smirk over to Santana who just rolls her eyes at me turning her back to me.

Artie sings a sickly sweet song to Brittany who was super excited Santana not so much, Tina and Mike do a number, and the bromance that is Finn and Puck do a number hard feelings over girls forgotten Finn placing most the blame on the girls, no one even notices Rachel not jumping at the bit to do a number finally I notice time winding down so I nod to Santana and get up making my way to the front of the room Santana shouldering and acoustic guitar sitting down on a stool near the piano.

"My song should be real quick so don't worry I won't hold you guys up" Quinn says nodding to Santana who starts strumming the instrument I start getting crazy butterflies as everyone looks confused.

_Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday Dear Rachel, Happy Birthday to you._

I smile when I finish and stroll back over to my seat Santana sitting down next to me and glancing around I feel pretty pleased because everyone looks pretty confused then everyone is whipping around to Rachel re- singing what I just did. The smile she has is too much "I can't believe you guys remembered I thought for sure everyone forgot".

Everyone starts reassuring her and telling her the 'plan' which actually none of them had anything to do with stealing credit for my work, free loaders. Finns face is perfect though he looks like a complete douche sitting they're trying to rack his brain to see if he said anything today.

As everyone fills out at the end I chase Rachel down to the parking lot "Hey" I say smiling she looks unsure and smiles back "Hi, yourself thanks for singing for me today that was very nice of you".

I shrug "Least I could do so what are you doing for your big day? Any plans?" she looks sheepishly around "Uh well not exactly nothing really going out to dinner with my dad's probably".

"Oh well uhm how about instead I come over and we hang out and do something for your birthday" I see her looking behind her then glancing behind me which makes me laugh "No slushy's or tricks or anything just I don't know I think I want to take you up on your friendship offer if it's still redeemable".

She stares at me skeptically for a moment "Yes, well that sounds fun how about we go and see a movie? Around six giving me time to inform my fathers and get decent" I nod happily and we stand there awkwardly staring at each other for a moment.

"Well then see you at six o clock Quinn"

"Oh, right see you then, six o clock" I say pumping my fist when I get into my car it's so on!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The response for this story was absoulutly insane seriously it like blew up my inbox, so I challenge all you billions of people who suscribed to this story or favorited it or whatever to review now because that's what keeps me going and thank you to all the people who did review your awesome and I love you. Your cookies are in the mail :)**

**Disclaim: I'm drawing Diana Agron Like one of my french girls right now so I don't know what this 'disclaim' thing even is. No I'm just kiddin' cause if that was true I wouldn't be typing out this disclaimer saying I don't own Glee just this idea.

* * *

  
**

Chapter 2

Two Worlds Collide

"Quinnie Hun, I was just wandering what you wanted for dinner oh, are you going out tonight?" My mom says as she breezes into my room as I slip on a cardigan over my baby doll top. Things between me and her have been weird, she's been so much more involved and caring which was weird because she hasn't been like that since she fell in love with the bottle, but AA seems to be helping with that a lot.

"Oh uh yeah I'm taking someone out for there birthday" I say smiling glancing at my self in the full length mirror next to my door where she was still standing.

"Well, don't stay out to late kay? And if you get held up or anything call me or send me a text thingy" I laugh and pulling out my makeup bag re applying some eyeliner and smiling.

"Okay I promise I'll send you one of those text things if it gets late" I look myself over from my Sperry's to my loose wave hair I looked cool, calm, and collected even though I was freaking out and there were a million butterflies fluttering around in my stomach.

"So who are you taking out you know your only aloud one person in your car at a time." I shrug and try to brush past her on my way to the bathroom to gargle and rinse my teeth, smiling big to see if I forgot anything as my Mom is still gazing at me a bemused smirk on her face.

"Are you sure you're not going out on some type of date honey, you're never this meticulous about your appearance" I shake my head and turn around to face her to lean up against the sink "No, just a friend scout's honor" I say holding up to fingers she rolls her eyes and steps out of the door way letting me pass.

"Well okay, remember call" I nod again grabbing my purse and my phone off the charger and shutting the front door. My little red Honda was fresh cleaned I went right after Cheerios and vacuumed it out and ran it through the car wash so it wasn't totally disgusting like it normally was, since my car was like my safe haven.

I take my time driving down the roads to Rachel's house knowing I was a bit early, I didn't want to seem over eager or anything I just wanted to spend a little time with her, since I knew she was about as straight as a ruler. On the flip side though maybe she had a thing like Sam and me where we're just each other's gay beards that would be cool.

I pull up in front of the cute little house that basically screamed Berry with the little snowman in the front yard and everything, I take a few deep breaths and as I step out of the car I'm going through my mantra _'Oh hi, you like nice Rachel, well I checked and seen what movies were playing how about Black Swan I head it was about theater or something_' she says something witty and cute '_ha right I thought you'd like that so lets go then after we'll grab some dinner I know this small restaurant in downtown lima with some killer vegan stuff'_ insert her saying something about my research '_Oh yes well I'm a vegan too something we share in common_' I didn't realize I was actually staring at the girl who I was mentally conversing with.

"Oh Hi Rachel" I say smiling everything now forgotten "Uh you look nice"

She smiles and looks down at her outfit "I always dress like this Quinn so are you ready? I saw you sat in your car for awhile" Shit, way to be subtle Fabray "Quinn? Are you feeling well maybe we should just cancel you look a bit pale and with the weather being how it is I'd hate for you to catch something"

"NO, I mean no I feel fine it's your birthday we have to go out tonight" I smile gripping her upper arm and pulling her toward my car, I would have went for her hand but that may have ended awkwardly I don't deal well with rejection.

"I thought maybe we could see Black Swan tonight it's about theater so I thought you might like it" I say as she climbs into the passenger seat I watch as her nose wrinkles up "Or not?"

She laughs placing her hand over her nose "No, it's not the movie selection but not to offended you or anything but your car odor is a bit overwhelming"

I glance around trying to find the source of the smell and face palm when I see my cheerios bag sitting behind Rachel's seat "Oh sorry here wait a second and we can get going" I grab the bag nearly knocking her head off when I swing it over the seat, I jog to the trunk and pop it open throwing it in, rushing back around to the front of the car and jumping in.

"Okay sorry about that I forgot to take this weeks uniforms out of my bag for my mom to wash" I smile feeling the blush rising up in my face but trying to keep up my confident façade "So have you gotten anything cool for your birthday?"

This starts Rachel's list of all the stuff she got from her dad's and even runs over a bit to where we're sitting in the parking lot of the theatre me nodding and listening glancing at my phone just to make sure we don't miss the beginning of the movie.

"- Yes well maybe we should get going then?" she finally says smiling and opening the door with me right on her heels following her watching that dangerously short skirt sway back and forth. I buy our tickets and take her over to the snack line then remembering my initial plan "Oh, if we wait I'll take you to this cool downtown restaurant I've been eating at called Lima Bean" he face lights up

"Really, Quinn I didn't know you liked vegan food! That's great, I mean that sounds great"

"Well I've been a vegan now since this summer" I say smiling; also I was kind of lying through my teeth. This summer I decided that if I was going to befriend Rachel then I wouldn't do it half assed, because if Sue has taught me one thing it's you can't get anything done if it's only half assed. So I stopped eating all the things that went against the vegan moral code, and I'll admit I slipped up eating bacon sometimes when my mom was being evil and she'd make it and when I was down about how hellish my summer had been getting back in shape I'd sneak in a bag a Skittles here and there but other than those two little habits I couldn't seem to break I've been doing pretty good.

"Okay so shall we get going then I like to see what upcoming movies there will be?" she says walking off toward the double doors leading into the very dark theatre, and this is when the problems started. After sitting through bored as hell through all the stupid advertisements and listening to Rachel comment on all the movies coming out next summer the movie started. I honestly didn't do my research when I picked this movie and I probably should have because it was making me kind of uncomfortable.

One Mila is a babe and I've thought that before I actually came out of any closet seriously she's one beautiful woman and Natalie Portman was fine too and them making out and everything else was making me… Uncomfortable in this chair and with Rachel so close I was getting a little hot under the collar.

"Uh Bathroom" I said before jumping up I just needed some air to clear my head regain some composure I strut into the lobby and I'm met with something that makes me lose it all over again. Shit.

"_What are you doing here?" _Sam and me hiss at the same time I grab him and bring him behind a promotional cut out"Who are you here with" Sam says lowly eyebrows knit together.

"Rachel what about you? I thought your parents were going out of town why didn't you go to that club in Columbus like you said you would?" He shrugs.

"David didn't want to go to a Gay Club so we chose here instead and I distinctly remember you saying that you weren't going to date Rachel actually those were your exact words 'I will absolutely not date Rachel' is what you said"

"We're not on a date just me taking her out as a friend for her birthday back off and don't use my own words against me sometimes I say things I don't mean" I say pushing my finger into his chest.

"What movie are you seeing?"

"Black Swan" at that Sam bursts out laughing gripping his stomach leaning back.

"That's why you seem so frustrated when I first saw you I took Dave to that last week, what's wrong Q bear can't handle all the girl on girl action?"

I flip him off when he starts laughing again walking back to David who looked around as he handed Sam his bottle of water and I make my way back to the theater and see Rachel sitting on the edge of her seat watching the movie intently, a hurt look on her face as I ease back into my seat her face relaxes.

"I thought you left me here" she whispers making me snort "Well I thought it was very plausible you were gone a long time, and your track record with me isn't very good"

"Sorry about that I said I would change though I know there just words right now but I plan on fixing that" she smiles and rubs her hand up my arm.

"Thank you Quinn"

I nod and turn back to the movie and I'm very aware of her hand still resting on my arm making my stomach flip flop.

* * *

"So thanks again for such a great night seriously it was the best time I've ever had" I smile widely biting my tongue, holding in all the comments I could have made all the that's what she said jokes, damn my brain for being so perverted, so much for being a good little Christian girl.

After eating I drove Rachel home as she happily chatted with me about the joys of veganism and how well directed the movie was. Now we were just sitting in front of the Berry residence me not really wanting to say goodbye just yet, her happy to have someone who actually wants to listen to her for once.

"Yeah it was nothing I'm just happy you had a good time" I give her a hug and make sure she makes her way into the house with out a hitch before speeding off to my own a lot happier than I have been in awhile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

On the Line

"No seriously I'm withholding the information, it's on a need to know basis I don't believe you need to know," I say smugly arching an eyebrow as Santana glares at me from over her water bottle. Saturday Cheerios practice was the worst for many reasons it being five in the morning, Sue and her bullhorn yelling about how we sucked, Girls complaining about all of the above and Santana wanting to play Twenty Questions about how my 'date' went.

"You're a real bitch Q, if I was to do some shit like withholding information you'd flip the fuck out on me"

I shrug and make my way back to the formation fixing my blue wig as Sue yells at us about how bored she is and how we were the worst that I think is ridiculous because this has to be the most complex thing we've ever done, ever.

After we get dismissed I pick up all the props that go back into the storage closet (more like room) I usual take my time getting stuff cleaned up then getting in the shower because I like being the last one in gives me time to think about things and distress without my Mom yelling about how I'm wasting water, Santana slides into the stall next to mine a few minutes later, she probably was yelling at the freshmen who got her in trouble earlier when she 'accidentally' dropped one of them after they dug their elbows in her back.

"Really how'd it go? You're killing me Q, not that I'm into thinking about you and Man hands together" I shoot her a look and she rolls her eyes "But I'm curious I'm living through you since I'm not getting any action anywhere with Brit loving the freaking hot wheels and Puck wanting to bang the Great White Whale"

"Maybe, and mind this is just a suggestion if you weren't such a bitch people would want to be with you, you think a crazy concept like that would work?" She mumbles something in Spanish under her breath and I chuckle "Okay nothing big happened Sam and David were at the same theatre as us at the same time so it was awkward for me and uh the movie itself was…."

She laughs "Hot yeah I know I watched some previews for it I could have told you that"

"Well why didn't you! I had to bail on Rachel for a few minutes to cool off!" I glare as she busts up next to me "I thought it would help spur some kind of sexual frustration in you guys, thought maybe you'd make a move, guess I was wrong. Did you get aquatinted with your hand again last night Quinnie you two would make a wonderful couple wouldn't you?"

I blush "It was one time okay? Drop it" I hiss as she continues chuckling next to me I lean out grabbing my towel walking over to my locker so I can get out my sweats and Cheerios long sleeved.

A couple of weeks ago Santana spent the night we ended up watching the L Word because she had the first season on DVD and my Mom was out with some friends it was my first time watching it or even hearing about it since all most Channels deemed inappropriate were blocked on my TV and I thought S was asleep on the couch so I went up to my room to uh…take care of things and I didn't notice she walked in until she lost it laughing loudly as she slammed the door behind her it was one of the most mortifying moments of my life.

"You know little Quinnie if I didn't know any better I'd say that you sound a little disappointed things didn't go further with Berry last night" she looks smug as she drops her towel sliding into her Sweat pants commando. I turn my back blushing at her lack of modesty.

"No, I knew I would have to keep things neutral cause she's you know, straight I'm fine with that, I'm just happy she didn't try and get me back for all those years I was a jerk she was really nice and I had a good time" I shrug and pick up my duffel bag "That's all I could ask for and if she wants to go out again then I'd be more than happy to take her wherever"

"Damn you already sound whipped" she catches up to me cracking an invisible whip next to me "I know who would defiantly wear the pant's in that relationship"

"I'm not whipped just… Not whipped" I stop at my trunk as she walks over to hers "All I know right now is I need a nap and some breakfast so text me later we can meet up or something" she nods and slides into her car pulling out quickly.

As I get in I rest my head on my steering wheel wore out from Cheerios and Santana it was way to much for me I sigh and pull out turning up my radio so I didn't pass out on the way to my house.

/

"Quinn honey there's someone on the phone for you" My mom says standing over me shaking me gently and smiling I glance at my alarm clock it was only 11:30 I groan and roll over "Do you want me to tell them your asleep" she says covering up the receiver whispering I nod and dig deeper down into my bed trying to get back the warmth that seemed to be disappearing now that I'm awake.

"Rachel she's still asleep so maybe call bac-"

I jump up and snatch the phone out of her hand, which earns me a swat to the back of the head from my disgruntled mom that I nearly knocked over to get the phone "Hello? Rachel hi, what's up?" my mom rolls her eyes and leaves shutting the door behind her.

"Hi I wasn't sure if I should call so soon but I just wanted to thank you for a good time last night, I just got done telling my Daddy what a wonderful time I had and I thought maybe I should thank you again"

"Oh it was not a problem I had a good time too so... What are you doing today? Maybe we could hang out again if that's alright?" I bite my lip saying a silent prayer that she'd say yes.

"Well I have a dance lesson at One but after that I'm available to do something what did you have in mind?" I start jumping around doing a happy dance, my mom pokes her head into my room telling me to knock it off but I ignore her.

"How about we go to the mall since you have all that birthday loot, you need to spend it unless your saving it for college or something" I bounce over to my closet to look for something to wear pulling out everything that looked good on me throwing it over to my bed so I could put something perfect together.

"No, that sounds fun how about we meet up at Two by the water fountain so I have time to get ready and get over to the Mall from the dance studio" I tell her that sounds good and then look back to the disastrous mountain of clothes haphazardly thrown that is my bed.

I end up choosing a light blue sundress with a white cardigan and my yellow flats nothing to obvious but the dress did hug my body perfectly also showing off some leg and I curled the end of my hairs so they were loose and bounce on my shoulders. My cell starts to ring and I grin "Hey S, guess what".

"I hate fucking guessing just tell me" she grunts into the phone I hear a bunch of shuffling and people talking in Spanish in the background.

"Well okay grouch, I'm going to the Mall with Rachel at two" I can barely hold back my giddy giggle that slips through I can almost hear her eye roll through the phone.

"Good cause I was calling to tell you my whole god damn family is over today so we can't chill anyways" she huffs and I hear more yelling and laughing in the background and people calling for her.

"It's okay maybe tomorrow or something but you should go, tell everyone I said Hi ok?"

"Yeah whatever" she hangs up and I turn back to the mirror smirking at my reflection smiling big Two o' clock couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

**A/n: Do You want to see the mall date or are you fine with me just starting on monday with like tid bits about the date?**

**and please please please review sorry this took so long I HAD A MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK, but it's over now.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Mostly filler more fun in the future**

** and a plotting Santana :) love all the reviews keep giving me ideas and I'll keep on updating faster.**

**Don't own Glee**

* * *

Chapter 4

Catch Me

_OhmygoshohmygoshOhmygosh _

_OhmygoshohmygoshOhmygosh _

_OhmygoshohmygoshOhmygosh _

_OhmygoshohmygoshOhmygosh _

"Quinn what about this one I wasn't sure it seems kind of low cut don't you think? I thought you liked the last one better, hello Quinn? What do you think" Rachel said hand on hip looking at me intently.

I had my knuckle between my teeth so I didn't say anything stupid, like how hot she looked and how I was doing all I can to contain myself I nod holding up a thumb, but she continued to stare waiting for a proper answer.

"It's great Rachel after the fifteen other fugly sweaters you picked up I think this one is the only acceptable one" I smile as she struts back into the changing booth a satisfied grin on her face and the knuckle went right back in my mouth.

I have no idea how we actually got to the point of playing dress up but here we are and it was killing me, I had it planned where I wouldn't have to go through this, I planned on sticking to the music, book, and novelty stores but Rachel ended up dragging me into Forever 21 where apparently they sell ugly grandma sweaters that made Rachel look adorable and apparently sexy.

"Okay and this one isn't this the one you picked?" I nod taking in Rachel in the green t-shirt that said Glee Club on it very tight and it made her impossibly tan skin seem even more tan, it was too much so I continued nodding grinning taking a mental picture of Rachel in jeans.

"Your going to hurt your neck from all the nodding your doing how about you try and use your words, so I can get a full understanding on how you feel about the outfit you are the one who suggested the Mall if I'm not mistaken"

"Hot" Stupid word vomit; think next answer out Fabray "Uh, it looks hot like thick like thick material maybe you should get something else maybe?"

She looks at me skeptically before nodding walking back into the booth "That was the last one so if you just want to save a spot by the register Quinn I'll be out in a minute" I thanked my lucky stars and made my way over to the line that had formed mentally kicking myself for even picking out any outfits, it was like self torture but I kind of liked it isn't there a word for that?

"Thanks for waiting so what are we going to do now that we've been to most stores? We should go and get something to eat how about we maybe go to my house? Save money since I've already spent so much today"

"I would buy but if your sure" she smiles and I return it but something wasn't sitting right with my stomach "Are your dad's going to be there?" I'd put money on the fact Rachel went home and told her dad's how horrible I treated her the last couple of years.

"I don't think so my Daddy is at a convention in Cincinnati for the next couple of days and I'm pretty sure Dad has work until three so seeing as it's two we have pretty of time to eat and maybe watch a movie that I've bought today" I take the bag from the cashier and follow Rachel out to my car in the garage throwing the bag in the back seat then leaning over to unlock Rachel's door.

"Oh I got you something!" she says happily reaching into her purse pulling out to Car fresheners in the shape of pompoms "I thought these would help in case you ever forgot about your Cheerios bag again"

A smile taking them and hanging them on my mirror even though I was kind of mortified that she associated stinky and my car together which in turn made me think I was stinky and that cause a lot of unnecessary panic on my part, I turn up the radio to drown out my irrational thoughts.

"I didn't see you as the type to like Tyga is this I'm on it?" I look over at her confused "I like to have knowledge on all types of music you never know when the time will come that we do it in Glee Club, Quinn don't give me that look the question is why are you listening to it?"

"I like it, there's not a special reason but Santana actually left this CD in my car I just haven't gave it back yet" I said blushing when in fact Santana burned this CD for me after I requested it, nothing wrong with a little rap now and then.

About twenty minutes later of music discussion we pulled up to the Berry residence and the panic set back in, since I've never been in the house before Rachel leans over and snatches the bags out of the back seat leaning over just enough I catch a whiff of her perfume.

"Are you coming? Or did you change your mind, I'm okay with that we have spent a lot of time and I know you don't have a high Rachel Berry tolerance" if only she knew how high my tolerance was.

"No I was just waiting for you to lead the way" I jump out of the car speed walking so I can stand next to her glancing at the clock on my cell phone seeing I had twenty or so minutes to eat and get the heck out of there before Rachel's dad got home.

Stepping over the threshold I take in everything around me, all the family photo's and the play bills piled up on a small table near the door Rachel throws her house keys into a little bowl hanging up her coat on some hooks gesturing for me to do the same.

"this is a strict Vegan household so really anything you want is free game is there anything in particular you want? I could always order something we'd have to wait though"

"No don't order how about just some fruit I'm not that hungry anymore" she opens up the fridge pulling out a big bowl peeking under the lid "I think my Dad mixed this up this morning here let me get some bowls" she stats stretching up reaching for a high cabinet struggling a little bit.

"Here let me help you" I said standing behind her stretching up feeling my fingers brush against something smooth I start trying to nudge it out.

"Quinn NO!" but it was to late the white cloud had already settled over the Kitchen I heard Rachel groan "We keep the four in Tupperware up there I was going to tell you".

I whip the flour out of my eyes and flinch when I run my fingers over the place the stupid container hit my head "Ouch" I mumble before Rachel rushes over to examine the damage "Your going to have a knot there I think" gently brushing her fingers over the swell that was already forming dead center on my forehead.

That's when I notice the close proximity between me and Rachel Berry and my mouth and throat dried up pretty quick I had to clear it a few times before coherent words would form "Uh we should clean before anyone gets home"

We get to work me trying to go extra fast before my impending doom gets there and lucky for me I'm pulling out as a small white man is pulling in he gives me a funny look probably able to still see the white all over my clothes and I smile giving a small way before getting out of there.

_**Q eryones gon mind of I come ovr I know yur dying to talk about treasuretrail and I hav some news of my own– S**_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So I've reread every story I've written and out of all them this is the one I can come up with ideas for the easiest. I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update but I've been deployed and well after getting back this was the last thin on my mind but now I have tons of time so throw some things at me, and I'll make sure they get tossed into this story. Again if you still decide to read and follow any of my stories I thank you.**

Chapter 5

Who's that Boy

"Adios mios, Why do you look like you got in a car crash in my uncle Hectors crack truck" Santana burst out with a disgusted look on her face. Shaking her head she slams the door behind her "My Mom is not going to be happy about this" watching as every step I take leaves a white footprint.

"Sorry okay I screwed everything up" I said shaking my head that makes more white powder fall on Mrs. Lopez's pristinely clean home.

"What you do throw flour at her?" Santana said snorting, "Because Quinny I may not be the master of seduction even though I totes am but even I know that's not the way to Berry's heart buuuutttt" she said doing that signature Lopez smirk opening her bedroom door " I may know what is".

And in her humongous room are bags and lots of them all strewn all over the place on her bed, dresser, TV stand, freaking everywhere and I notice something very similar about all of them "San what's up with all the flannel?"

She smiles walking over to her TV and hooking her Mac up to it "Exhibit A" a picture of Rachel and Finn pop up onto the screen "Quinn get that dopey look off your face and listen up".

She starts clicking through the slides pictures of Rachel and Finn in all parts of their relationship floating onto the screen in this weird slideshow thing San put together and suddenly it clicks in my head " You must have been desperately bored when your family was here to creep Facebook this hard and dressing like a lumberjack isn't going to help me win Rachel over Santana" but she keeps smiling shaking her head.

"Q, Q, Q don't you know anything about psychology" I give her a look and she continues " people stick to what they like no matter what it's a fact, for example I'd tap your thunder thigh ass just cause I miss Britt and you're blonde enough where I can pretend, but" she holds up her finger "I'm not because of ew".

I roll my eyes "Santana I'm almost one hundred percent you made that up and I don't need to dress like that to get Rach plan and simple".

"Because what you're doing now is working so well I mean damn Quinn you're covered in flour for Christ sakes" she turns the TV off "Just try it".

And this is why it's Monday morning and I'm getting more attention than usual from the student body of McKinley and I look like the worlds biggest lesbian all thanks to Santana Freaking Lopez who insisted she came over this morning to help me dress myself, says my repressed brain just wouldn't be able to handle the task on my own.

My hair was curled but in a low pony which so will have my head for later. I'm wearing a green and brown Flannel long with sleeves rolled up a quarter of the way with dark denim skinny jeans and some brown 'hipster' boots.

"I thought we were being discreet!" Sam hisses walking beside me tentatively putting his arm around my shoulder almost not sure of himself.

"I'm going to kill Santana" I mumble to him "Do I look like a…"

"Stereotypical lesbian yeah" he says smirking holding my books as I open my locker, "But I must say _you look fierce_" I said impersonating Tyra Banks which made me glare at him I thump him in the chest with my book.

"Sam focus okay we still have an appearance to keep up okay" I snarl slamming my locker stalking off toward my first bell. I hate being so harsh on him but today is already terrible and he's supposed to be my rock not help me sink.

I slide into my desk sinking low in my seat might as well be comfortable it's not often I wear jeans, Santana slides into the desk next to mine smirking a smirk I won't to choke right off her smug little face. The teacher waddles in and starts writing on the board immediately all the nerds whip out their notebooks and calculators.

"I hate you just so you know" I mumble to her " I told you this stupid outfit wasn't going to work".

"Quinn you haven't even given it a chance so relax okay mija everything will work out trust me," she says twirling her pen around her fingers "My plans never fail".

"Whatever this is the Dumbest Shi…"

"Excuse me do you have something you want to share with the class Miste… I, I, I mean Ms. Fabray" The class all chuckles and if they hadn't seen my outfit yet they sure did now. By lunch I'll be the headliner of the Muck Racker I can see the headline now TEEN MOM FALLEN FROM GRACE TURNS SAPPHORIC ROUTE. Jacob will just eat this up.

"No sir you can continue" I growl out head bitch in charge attitude all the way. He just nods and goes back to the board.

By English the first class I have with Rachel my stress level is over run. I hate stepping out of my comfort zone unless in a closed environment. Rachel's already seated with all her supplies on her desk hands folded over her star notebook. Her eyes get as big as saucers and she smiles at me.

"My Quinn this look on you is differently" she mulls over the right word "Different what brought all this on if you don't mind me asking".

"Santana FREAKING Lopez" I growl out plopping into the desk next to hers sinking low like every other class I've been in "She did this to me".

"Well I think it's quite flattering" This makes me shoot up raising an eyebrow "Well it does that color green really does something amazing for your eyes".

Okay my heart was pounding in all of Santana's twisted and messed up logic was she somehow right? "Really? You like this?" she nods enthusiastically.

"Greens always been your color" she turns and focuses in on what the teacher was say9ng in all this excitement I didn't even notice class started but I could care less because I Quinn Lucy Fabray was on cloud nine and nobody could bring me down.

"QUINN MY OFFICE NOW" Sue says jumping into the class making poor old Miss. Hurst jump. Oh how wrong I can be sometimes.


	6. Chapter 6

**An: Work was slow today so I finished chapter earlier than I thought so please enjoy and Review! The ideas you give me nine times out of ten I throw in here and it really helps me write faster. And yes all the titles are Demi Lavoto songs I'm obsessed.**

**Chapter **

**Can't Back Down**

"Idon't know what kind of program you think I'm running but this" coach Sylvester jesters at the outfit Santana skillfully picked out for me this morning.

"But you are dead wrong I can't have my captain running around like she's the leader of the L words fan club" she sits back in her chair really giving me a once over.

"What's going on with you Q? But before you tell me remember I don't really care so keep it short."

"Coach I'm just uh... Glee club, yeah the Glee club this for a song" I lamely get out and Sue just shakes her head.

"Try again captain even that gay parade couldn't turn my captain into this it's bad enough I had Santana and Brittany doing it in the showers finally that habits broken so I don't need anyone else fouling up my showers, now get out if my office and tomorrow I better see a HIGH pony" she opens up her notebook and begins writing and I know when I'm dismissed so I get up and leave her to her crazy little book.

Santana is leaning against my locker filing her nails when she sees me approaching she shifts over so I can get in it, "you're missing Science San if you want to get into a good school you need to actually go to your classes you know" I say pulling out my very own Science book.

"And did you know it would look better if you didn't wear those pants up to your belly button they're big for a reason" she sarcastically replies tugging on my pants until they sit on my hips like how she wanted " what did coach want"?

"To bitch about my image and how I'm the L words fan club leader or something" Santana snickers " Shut up it was ONE TIME, let it go".

"It's just the irony in that is to much to me to pass up" we start down the hall toward Santana's least favorite class "So what Berry think about your outfit was I totally right?"

I shrug "she said it was flattering I'm thinking about inviting her to our weekend sleepover".

"Fuck no" Santana shakes her head a million times "nope this chica won't be attending if I have to watch you drool all over her knee highs and ugly sweaters I can only imagine what she sleeps in".

"But Sannnnn if you're there you can guide me in the right direction with your awesome power points" she glares at me and rolls her eyes.

" I'm telling you now I'm not going to hold back just cause she's your lady lover," she whispers as we take a seat at our table.

"Got it I promise I'll do whatever it takes, scouts honor" Santana just rolls her eyes and puts her head down for her midday nap.

By glee club everyone was ready to get out of there to start doing stuff. As I walk into the choir room still ignoring all the people staring in the hall Jacob Ben Israel calls for me.

"Quinn Fabray is it true that you're dipping your toes into the waters of the isle of Lesbos" he holds his recorder under my nose "And is it also true that you went to a movie with one miss Rachel Berry in the last week or so for her birthday?"

I stand there frozen locking up like I said I'm already way out of my comfort zone and how did he find out about the movie "Out of the way slime ball," Santana says shoving him out of the room, "No trash allowed".

"Santana is this the move of a good friend or something more a jealous lover maybe?" Jacob says from the doorway.

"Get lost," she growls he scribbles something on his note pad and runs off.

"Nothing good can come from that" I mutter taking my usual seat in the back, Santana just nonchalantly throws her hands up.

"Who cares he's nothing but a reject I know I don't care" but I can tell by the look on her face she's not exactly being honest.

After a pointless glee club session I'm finally free. I run to catch up with Rachel who booked it out of there as soon as Mr. Shuester released us.

"Hey Rachel wait a sec" I say tapping her shoulder after I finally caught her in the parking lot she stops and turns around smiling.

"Yes Quinn what can I do for you" my heart flutters with nerves this is kind of a big deal inviting her over into my space and with my mom and Santana I just don't know.

"Uh well" I clear my throat now is not the time for insecure Quinn "I was wondering if your not busy tonight me and Santana usually sleep over at my house watch movies, make food and gossip if your interested".

She smiles bigger and my hope soars but then I notice how quickly it drops " Oh well I'd really love to but" she bites her lip "Finn already asked me to come out with him tonight and I agreed".

My shoulders instantly slump "but you know what? I can probably come over after, I don't want to stay to late with him anyways".

And there's my grin again from her and an equally big one from me "Sounds perfect whenever you're ready just come on over okay?"

She nods and walks over to the van she drives and I go over to my red baby.

"So what she say," I jump and smack my head onto the ceiling in my car.

"How the hell did you get in here!?" Santana rolls her eyes and flips her hair over her shoulder.

"When you live in Lima heights for as long as I have you learn a thing or two".

"San you live two blocks from me and your house is nicer than mine what the hell are you talking about" I think she just invest a lot of time in watching Youtube videos and Cops.

"You wouldn't understand anyways just drive", I start and she climbs out of my back seat and gets into the passenger and let me tell you having Santana's ass in my face is not one of my favorite past times," I'll be over in about two hours I have some operation Faberry stuff to work on".

"I just want to let you know that you are a loser, what's with the name," I say slowing down in front of her house she looks at me like I'm the crazy one.

"Fabray plus Berry equals Faberry duh Q", she gets out and grabs her purse "just keep that on and I'll do the rest".

I wave to her mom whose just walking out and pull off. Now the butterflies are really hitting me. I drive past my house and up the road to the grocery store cause I know my mom has been too busy to go this week.

Still with the gosh darn looks too, it really sucks living in a small town with an equally small mindedness. I walk into the market and start picking up fruits and veggies I can cook tonight even though I know San hates my conversion to the 'dark side' but I usually just pick up some stuff for her so I don't have to hear her mouth.

I'm checking out when I see Rachel's dad walk in I duck down behind my cart "Uhm ma'am here's your receipt," the nerdy cashier awkwardly hands it down to me I nod taking it and crab walking behind my cart to avoid the little man. I book it to my car and throw the stuff in the backseat tonight will defiantly be something.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: So I finally have a BETA so there will defiantly be less grammatical errors as always please review and thank you for reading.**

**I don't own Glee thankfully.**

Chapter 7

All Night Long

As I slip and slide up my driveway arms full of groceries my Mom pulls in of course almost running me over (she's not the best driver in the world) beeping her horn like it's my fault.

"Quinn honey we've talked about this a million times, there is a pathway to the front door for a reason you don't need to struggle up the driveway", she takes a bag of groceries from me and unlocks the door, "Getting ready for your sleepover I see. The usual suspect coming over?"

I nod smiling "Yeah and Rachel Berry is going to come over too if that's alright".

"Oh, Rachel Berry? The girl who called you the other morning and you took out for her birthday?" My Mom has a knowing smile on her face that I completely look over.

"Yeah that's the one… Wait how'd you know all that?" I place the bags on the counter and start unpacking them into the fridge and the cabinets thinking of what all I have to cook tonight.

"Quinn I know more than you think I know" she gives me a wink and walks into the living room.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean, don't be all cryptic now!" I hear her tinkling laugh and her switch on the TV putting it to her soaps.

I shake my head she's so weird now that Russell is gone. As soon as I get everything in the proper place I sprint up to my room, to do a once over and sadly I had my work cut out for me. Clothes and uniforms were everywhere and all those bags that were in Santana's room are now thrown all over mine. I'm like a whirlwind throwing things in the dirty laundry hanging things up making my bed fabreezing the hell out of my gym bag.

"Awh Quinnie all this for little ol' me"?

I whip around and see Santana leaning in my doorway wearing sweatpants and a Cheerios tank top, even though it's only fifteen degrees outside, she struts in and plops on my neatly made bed.

"Come on! I just made that!" she starts shifting around re-messing it up smirking pulling the blanket all out of place.

"Oops, Quinn you need to chill out it's not like the Queen of England is coming here it's just Berry" I glare at her re tucking in the end of the bed, "Seriously take a chill pill and come sit by Auntie Snix I have something to show you" she pops up and grabs her duffle bag from the hallway grabbing her laptop.

"Another PowerPoint?" I whine, "I have to finish cleaning, then I have to start cooking, and start my laundr….".

"Q Ball shut up, get you're boxer briefs untwisted and sit down we have plenty of time" she pats the spot beside her and I begrudgingly sit beside her crossing my arms, "Don't pout this one is more informational" she pulls a pocket projector out of her bag and aims it at the wall by my door softly closing it on her way back over to my bed.

She clicks onto the file and up pops the most rainbow colored slide I've ever seen in my life, "Snix guide for being the most fabulous gay ever, wow San you really out did yourself this time, a projector and everything".

"Shut it", she growls making it full screen and clicks to the first slide " Exhibit A. how to talk to your not so lesbian lady lover".

About 20 slides later I'm pretty well versed in everything lesbian related from speaking to couture, which I guess I'm going to be rocking from now on since Santana basically dropped a grand on all things flannel.

"And tomorrow we go and get you a hair cut" Santana said ruffling my hair jumping up to get all her tech gear back into her bag.

"Wait what do you mean a hair cut?" I say nervously fingering my ponytail "I like my hair".

"Yeah it's great and whatever but I think you need something to switch it up you know? Make things a little more obvious without it being obvious" she said flopping back down on my bed.

"Then why don't you get a freaking haircut"!

"Q, you really need to take a deep breath" she said rolling her eyes "Because me and you are cut from a different fabric, see like in slide 12, the different types you can rock a more androgynous look, while I got to keep it fierce and fem".

"Whatever, what do you want to eat?" I said starting to sit up more scooting over to the side of the bed, "I got you some stuff so you can't complain about all the vegan stuff for me and Rachel".

"Awh Quinnie for me!" she lunges pulling me back down, squeezes me rolling around I try to fight her off but for someone so small she sure has a grip of death, "You shouldn't have Q ball and here I thought this whole night was for Rachel"!

"Quinn honey do you want me to start your laundry… Oh" My mom and Santana both freeze I'm still awkwardly trapped in her death grip underneath her and now that my mom is standing there her hand still on my door knob I know what this probably looks like and it's anything but good, "Uh I'll just be down stairs then" she backs out slowly leaving the door open a crack smiling and shaking her head. Santana has the decency to roll off of me cheeks tinged red.

"You're an idiot," I snap standing up and adjusting myself jumping up and collecting the rest of my laundry for my mom.

"Oh Quinn chill out that could have went way worse puta, maybe you should just tell her or something save both you and Sam some trouble so he won't have to make so many appearances over here" She says pulling her hair out of it's pony tail and running her fingers through it "I mean the worse thing that could happen is she kicks you out and you know you're always welcome to my side of the tracks".

"Santana for the last time we are both on the same side of the same tracks, you live two minutes away literally, and I'll tell her when I'm good and ready. Maybe she'll just figure it out or something."

"I'm pretty sure she already has I mean you look like the biggest lesbian on the face of the planet right now and with me all up on you and stuff, what is it you would always say" she taps her chin sarcastically, "Oh that's right 'Peoples perceptions are your reality'".

"That was during celibacy club, how do you even remember that. Whatever just carry this basket to the laundry room so I can get started on the cooking it's getting late."

* * *

About three hours later the laundry is done and the mess Santana managed to make in the kitchen is cleaned up (mostly by me) we're about half way through an episode of the L word in my room when my Mom tentatively sticks her head in making sure the coast was clear, I quickly pause the show thankfully it's on a safe part, "Rachel's downstairs".

As soon as the words were out of her mouth I was up saying over my shoulder to switch the show and sprinting down the hall slowly down to a cool calm collected walk at the top of the stair well, "Oh Rachel hey" she smiles sweetly watching me come down the stairs.

"Sorry I had to arrive at such a late hour there was a lot to discuss, and Finn isn't all that sharp as you know", she takes off her coat and I take it leading her up the stairs to my room.

Santana is sitting on my bed crossed legged flipping through Netflix with the ultimate pissed off look on her face. Rachel sits her bag next to Santana's and awkwardly sits on the end of my bed, "Hello Santana how are you"?

She grunts something double clicking on Law and Order "Hope this is more acceptable Lucy" she glares at Rachel while saying this, and now I know she's made that's the only time she ever uses my birth name.

"Great so uh Rachel if you want to change into something more comfortable the bathroom is down the hall to the right, if you see a picture of Jesus and Mary you've went to far" she nods grabbing some god awful colored pajamas and walks out.

I went to my dresser and pulled out some sweatpants and a long sleeved WMHS shirt, "Santana you should stop with the glare it's unattractive and you'll get wrinkles".

"Whatever I'm going to get some popcorn" She brushes past me bumping into Rachel as she walks out.

"She seems upset" she sits back down on my bed scooting to where Santana just was "Is it me because I don't want to ruin something you guys always do".

"No she's just being a brat soooo how was it with Finn" I ask biting down hard on my lip sitting next to her kind of close.

Now the only piece of advice that my father gave me that I actually absorbed is don't ask question you don't want the answer to, because I pretty much could have seen this one coming from the time she told me where she was going.

"Well it was good actually he apologized and I apologized, so we're going to start trying to work things out and get back together" like I said saw it coming "How're things with you and Sam"?

I take a deep breath "They're just great, I guess".

"You guess? That doesn't sound to sure Quinnie" Santana struts back in with a huge bowl of popcorn, she plops down wiggling herself between us, "Lets watch the damn show enough talking" she says with a little more venom than usual clicking play.


End file.
